Cowboy Kids
by Emsbaby
Summary: This is just like my Final Fantasy 9 story. It's all the crew of the Bebop, only children. And trust me, this is as young as they get...
1. Default Chapter

Session One When it All Begins  
  
"I hate rainy days." Spike Spiegel said to himself as he sat down on a bench on the sidewalk. He stared into a puddle, seeing his reflection, and watching it break just as instantly by the falling rain drops.  
  
"I do too, Spike. Don't worry, I'm here." a mysterious voice said next to him. He looked around and saw a purple-haired girl sitting next to him. "I'm Faye Valentine." She said as she introduced herself.  
  
"Wait a second. how do you know my name?" Spike asked the girl.  
  
"Don't be silly, Spike, we all do!" replied a different girl, only with red hair. "I'm Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th. But, you can call me Ed for short."  
  
"This is getting way out of control. How is it that you all know my name, but I don't even know who you guys are? I've never seen you before, have I?" Spike asked.  
  
"I've seen you, Spike. I'm Jet Black. Nice to meet you," a boy with a robotic arm said as he shook Spike's hand with it.  
  
Spike just stared at all of them. "Whatever..." he said as he got off of the bench and started walking.  
  
Kid? Are you alright?  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Spike asked the unfamiliar voice.  
  
"You fainted on the street. You look as pale as a ghost. Come, and I will feed you," an elderly woman said as she picked Spike up off of the ground and walked him to a sidewalk restaurant.  
  
Minutes later, Spike was full. "I don't think I've ever eaten so much..." he pointed out as he rubbed his stomach and belched. The woman just stared at Spike with disbelief.  
  
"Thanks again, lady. By the way, my name's Spike Spiegel." Spike said as he introduced himself before leaving the restaurant.  
  
As Spike was walking down the street, he heard shouts of pain.  
  
"I wonder what's going on. It seems to be coming from down the street." Spike noticed as he started running a little bit further.  
  
"Please... please stop it!" Spike heard a man shouted as he was being beaten up by another grown man.  
  
"Excuse me, but it's rude to punch people." Spike said as he made his way through the circling crowd and looked at the fighting man.  
  
"Who asked you, kid?" the man replied as he took his victim by the hair and pulled him up off of the ground.  
  
"Look over here. I've got something to show you, sir." Spike said as he pulled out his sling shot and took aim at the man's forehead.  
  
"Look, kid, leave me-Whoa!" the fighting man shouted as he was shot in the head by a tranquilizer.  
  
"I love my sling shot." Spike said as he put it back in his pocket. He then heard cheers from the crowd as he helped the victim of the brutal attacks up off the ground.  
  
"Kid, do you just know what you did?" the same old lady asked as Spike led the man through the parted crowd. "That was a man with a bounty on his head! You're a bounty hunter!"  
  
"I am? Uh, what are they?" Spike asked.  
  
"They are people who will kill other bad people to get Woolong. You have to turn him in to the police immediately." The woman informed.  
  
"Right!" Spike said as he gently laid the man on the ground and went to pick up the other man. He somehow liked that sound... Spike Spiegel, Bounty Hunter. He grinned as he picked the other man up. 


	2. Session Two Enter Faye Valentine

Session Two Enter Faye Valentine Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"Wow. Who ever would have imagined me... a bounty hunter!" Spike said to himself as he walked down the street, dragging the criminal behind him.  
  
"Did you hear about that kid? He knocked out Serefroo by his sling shot!" a man who lived in the city told his friend as he passed Spike.  
  
"Excuse me, kid. But, I was wondering if I could get your autograph to add to my collection!" a little girl with pink hair asked as she stopped Spike on the street with a pen and a piece of paper ready.  
  
"Sure! It might be worth something someday, ya know!" Spike said as he signed the paper and handed it back to the little girl.  
  
"Finally, the police station!" Spike said to himself as he stopped in front of a pair of double doors stating 'Mars Police'.  
  
After many questions by the police, Spike walked out of the station with a bag full of Woolong.  
  
"Who'd guess this Serefroo guy was worth so much!" Spike said as he walked down the street, carrying the bag by the handle.  
  
"You caught Serefroo? And, exactly how old are you?" a girl with purple hair and an orange head-band asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah, I caught him. Why, was he our uncle or something? Anyway, I'm 10. How about you?" Spike asked the girl.  
  
"No relation. I'm 10, too. My name's Faye Valentine. May I ask yours?" Faye asked Spike.  
  
"Spike Spiegel. So, uh, I guess I'll be seeing you later?" Spike asked Faye.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Bye, Spike!" Faye shouted as she ran the opposite direction.  
  
"There's something about that girl. Something, but I can't remember." Spike said to himself. "Oh, well! I guess now I have to go to the bank, and cash in all this Woolong."  
  
As night came, Spike sat down on a bench. Suddenly, something hit him. He looked to see what it was, and found a red splatter on his coat. He then looked around to find the direction where the paint ball had come from.  
  
"Hello, again, Spike!" Faye said.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Did you hit me with the paint ball?" Spike asked Faye, only because she was holding an enormous gun.  
  
"You're so nice. Yeah, so what if I did?" Faye asked as she sat down next to Spike.  
  
"Just asking. This is going to sound crazy, but I was wondering..." Spike began before being interrupted by Faye.  
  
"Did you forget? Tonight is the Mars Festival! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she took Spike by the wrist and ran toward the center of the town.  
  
"Wow!" Spike said in awe as they reached the festival.  
  
"Yep. And guess what! You're the man of the night!" Faye said as she led Spike by the wrist to the center of the circle of people.  
  
Everybody cheered for Spike as Faye let go of his wrist. Spike noticed the little girl with pink hair, whom he had given her his autograph earlier that day. She waved at him, and he grinned a little and gave a little wave back.  
  
"Faye, can we please leave? I don't like crowds..." Spike said as he leaned closer to Faye.  
  
"But, we have a surprise for you! Everybody has made a donation, and we have come up with enough to buy you your own ship! You can fly to any planet, now!" Faye said as the crowd went silent in order for her to tell Spike the good news.  
  
"Whoa... everybody did this for me?" Spike said as he and Faye reached the red ship that was now Spike's.  
  
"Yes. We were all so happy when we found out a kid stopped Serefroo in his tracks. At first, we couldn't believe it, but I did." Faye said as she looked into Spike's brown eyes.  
  
After a moment's pause, Spike spoke up. "Uh, I wonder where I'll go now. I wish you could come with me, Faye, I really do, but..." Spike said as he looked up at the ship.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I can't come, too. Well, I hope you have fun wherever you are, Spike. Goodbye." Faye said as she walked away, slowly, looking at the ground.  
  
"Faye Valentine, stay right where you are! You're under arrest!" A police officer said as Faye walked away from Spike.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Faye asked as the officer put hand- cuffs on her.  
  
"You stole that red ship over there, remember?" the officer informed Faye.  
  
"No, she didn't, officer! The town made a donation, and they bought me this ship! Isn't that right, Faye?" Spike protested.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly right!" Faye said.  
  
"Well, that's not how we have it! Come on, Valentine, you're coming with us." The officer said as he walked Faye to the direction of the Police Station.  
  
As Spike watched Faye being walked away from him, Spike noticed something. On the officer's uniform, it only had the letters R, S, and the word Ice.  
  
"R.S. Ice? Wait, I've heard that before!" Spike said as he reached for his sling shot. But, he was out of ammo.  
  
"Faye! Kick your paintball gun over here!" Spike whispered to Faye.  
  
"Why?!" Faye whispered as she looked back at Spike.  
  
"Just do it!" Spike whispered.  
  
"Fine!" Faye whispered as she untied her gun off of her back and kicked it behind her to Spike.  
  
"Hey, officer! I have a problem!" Spike shouted to the officer.  
  
"Yeah, what?" the officer asked as he looked back at Spike.  
  
"I think something's jammed in my gun. Can you do me a favor and look?" Spike asked as the officer walked toward him.  
  
"Sure, kid!" the officer stupidly replied.  
  
As the officer was looking into the barrel of the gun, Spike pulled the trigger, making paint go into the officer's eyes.  
  
"Way to go, Spike!" Faye cheered as she jumped up and down.  
  
Spike reached for his sling shot, and picked up a rock off the ground. He shot it at the man's forehead, knocking him out.  
  
"Excuse me, Spike... I need help!" Faye said as she turned around to show Spike the handcuffs.  
  
"Hold on, okay? Let me find the key." Spike said as he searched the fallen officer for the key.  
  
"Looking for this, kid?" an unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
Spike looked around, and saw Faye with a hand covering her mouth. She had a panicked look in her eyes, and she was going to cry. Spike noticed the unfamiliar man had a key in his hand.  
  
"Let her go!" Spike shouted to the man, who he guessed was the so called "officer's" partner.  
  
"Too bad, kid. I really thought you and this little brat had a future. But, you won't after I kill her!" the man said.  
  
Spike watched Faye as she was dragged to an unfamiliar ship with the mysterious man. He watched her until she could no longer be seen. The last image of her was she was saying something. But, Spike couldn't figure it out.  
  
After a moment, he realized what she was saying. "Use your ship! That's it!" Spike ran toward his ship, and when he got there, it opened automatically.  
  
"Hold on, Faye! I'm coming!" Spike shouted as he flew off of the ground, and out of Mars. "I won't let them do anything to harm you, Faye!" 


	3. Session Three Operation Faye

Session Three Operation Faye Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"Faye, I won't let them do anything to you!" Spike said to himself, or at least was himself. Suddenly, the mysterious man came up on the little screen that was in front of Spike.  
  
"You're wrong again, kid... tsk, tsk, tsk..." the man said.  
  
"You give her back, now!" Spike shouted.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, here you go..." the man said as he walked away from the screen, and kicked Faye out of his ship. "Just to let you know," he said as he started to talk into the screen again, "she doesn't have an anti-gravity suit on... catch her if you can!" Then, the screen went blank.  
  
"Faye!" Spike shouted as he saw Faye, floating in space, gasping for air.  
  
As Spike was drawing closer to Faye, she fainted. "Faye, please don't die!" Spike pleaded to himself.  
  
He managed to catch Faye on his ship, but the only problem was he didn't know how to get her on.  
  
"Hold on, Faye!" Spike said as he piloted to Mars.  
  
~!@#$%^&*  
  
"Doctor, is she going to be okay?" Spike asked as he ran toward the doctor who was working with Faye.  
  
"I can't tell yet, son. You have to wait in the waiting room. I'll do everything I can." The doctor replied.  
  
When Spike walked into the waiting room (reluctantly), he laid down on a couple of chairs.  
  
It's a shame what happened to her, huh, Spike? "Huh? Who are you?" Spike asked the mysterious voice. I'm Jet. You know, in the future, you and Faye won't even like each other... the voice said as it chuckled.  
  
"Whoa!" Spike shouted as he jerked up. He was sweating, and breathing hard.  
  
"Kid, are you alright?" a man sitting next to Spike asked him.  
  
"Are you Jet?" Spike asked the man.  
  
"No, my name's Roco," the man replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Spike apologized.  
  
Spike got out of his chair, and walked to the clerk sitting at the front desk. "Excuse me, do you know how Faye Valentine is?" Spike asked the woman.  
  
"No, but you may go and see her if you like. It's room 214. It's down that hallway, and to your first right." The clerk said.  
  
"Thanks." Spike said as he walked down the hallway the clerk said to go down. As he walked closer and closer to Faye's room, he saw people with blood everywhere, and heard screaming women. He shivered at the thought of what was happening to them.  
  
When Spike finally reached Faye's room, he knocked on the door softly. He then opened it, and saw Faye sleeping silently. He closed the door behind him silently, and walked towards Faye's bed.  
  
"Faye, I'm sorry. I should have gotten here sooner." Spike said as he took Faye's hand. Then, he saw the door open. It was a woman with flowers.  
  
"Excuse me, but is this Faye Valentine's room?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. Can I help you?" Spike asked as he placed Faye's hand back on the bed.  
  
"Well, these flowers came for her. Here you go," the woman said as she handed the flowers to Spike. She left, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Spike decided to see who the flowers were from, but he didn't see a card anywhere. So, he decided to give the flowers to her himself as soon as she awoke.  
  
Spike pulled a chair closer to Faye's bed, and stared at her. "I'll whistle my favorite tune for you. I don't have any words for it yet, so be patient. Here we go..." Spike said as he took a deep breath and began to whistle his own tune, which he called The Real Folk Blues.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Spike? Wake up, Spike!" Spike heard.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Faye..." Spike said as he sat up and looked at Faye.  
  
"You sure like to sleep a lot, I guess... Why are you in a hospital bed? Did they hurt you, too?" Faye asked as she saw Spike in a hospital bed next to hers.  
  
"I dunno..." Spike shrugged.  
  
"I think I know why. Look at your left arm, Spike." Faye instructed.  
  
As Spike looked at his arm, he noticed there was a cast on it. "I s'pose it got broken. Funny, I never noticed." Spike said as he lifted his arm up.  
  
"You mean, all that time, you never felt any pain, or seen any blood?" Faye asked in amazement.  
  
"I guess not. I was too worried about you, Faye. I'm glad you're still alive." Spike said as he put his arm back on the bed.  
  
As Spike looked at Faye, he noticed she was looking at him in awe. "What's wrong?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Nothing..." Faye replied as she took her eye off of Spike and looked down at her bed. "It's just that..."  
  
"Huh?" Spike asked in question.  
  
"It's just that... nobody would've done that for me. Because I have no family or friends. I've been lonely my whole life, or as long as I can remember." Faye replied as she started to cry.  
  
"That's not true, Faye. You do have a friend. Me." Spike said firmly. Faye looked up at Spike with tears in her eyes, and she felt one fall on her cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Spike." Faye said as she leaned over and hugged Spike. He put his right hand on her back, and laid his head on her back. 


	4. Session Four The Real Computer Blues

Session Four The Real Computer Blues Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"I'm so glad you're letting me come with you, Spike! I'm serious, too." Faye said as she climbed into the back of Spike's ship.  
  
"There's only one rule, and it's that I always pilot this ship. Got it?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure! I've never piloted a ship, anyway." Faye pointed out.  
  
"Ready?" Spike asked as he looked behind him at Faye.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. By the way, where are we going?" Faye asked.  
  
"Earth. It's the closest planet, and we need fuel and food. So, off we go!" Spike said as he started his ship. Slowly, they lifted off the ground, and were soon off of the red surface of Mars.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
As Spike and Faye landed on Earth, they noticed how horribly torn apart it was.  
  
"What happened here?" Faye asked after she got out of the ship.  
  
"I dunno... maybe somebody can help us. Let's go check it out." Spike said as he climbed over a pile of rubble.  
  
"Hello?!" Faye shouted.  
  
"Hello?!" an unfamiliar voice echoed back.  
  
"Who's there?" Spike asked as he walked up next to Faye.  
  
"Who's there?" the same voice asked in reply.  
  
"I asked you first!" Spike pointed out. This time, there was no echoed reply.  
  
"Edward!" the voice said sternly but perkily. "Who are you?"  
  
"Spike, and Faye! Edward, where are you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Over here!" the voice said as a human sprang up before Spike and Faye.  
  
"Uh, you said you name was Edward, right?" Faye asked.  
  
"Edward said that, yes!" the human said.  
  
"But, you're a girl!" Faye said in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, Edward is a girl. I came up with the name myself! Do you like it?" Edward asked Spike and Faye.  
  
"Uh, okay. Listen, do you know where we can find food and fuel, Edward?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes, Ed knows! Come with Ed!" Ed said as she took Spike and Faye by the wrists and ran them across the rubble of the past planet, Earth.  
  
When Ed finally let go of Spike and Faye, it was in front of a gas station.  
  
"You guys wait here, and, uh, get to know each other a little better. I'll be back in a minute." Spike said as he opened the door to the building.  
  
"Hey, can I get some fuel here?" Spike asked the man sitting at the check-out counter. His reply was a quick pointing to some fuel pumps behind the building.  
  
"Thanks, I guess..." Spike said as he left with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey, guys... I need to go get my ship. Can you wait right here while I go get it?" Spike asked as he walked toward Faye and Ed, who were talking.  
  
"Sure thing, Spike-person!" Ed said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Spike-person? Where'd you get that name?" Spike asked in question.  
  
"Ed made it up, along with Faye Faye!" Ed said as she got another huge smile on her face. Faye just looked at her with a blank face, and then looked at Spike, who just shrugged.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll be back in a second, I guess..." Spike said as he walked away from Faye and Ed.  
  
As Spike walked closer and closer to his ship, all he could think about was Faye, and how it was he knew her before, or at least he thought he knew before. He remembered the dream he had where Faye, Ed and another mysterious man were sitting with him on a bench on a rainy day.  
  
"That's it!" Spike shouted, snapping back to reality. "That's why I remember Faye!" And with that, he climbed into his ship, and flew back to the fuel station. 


	5. Session Five A Short Goodbye

Session Five A Short Goodbye Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"Finally! We can get off this planet! Are you ready, Spike?" Faye asked as she, Ed and Spike left the restaurant which they got food for the trip.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Spike said unassumingly. He had been feeling a little bit uneasy with Faye ever since earlier that day.  
  
"Edward wants to come too! Can Edward come?" Edward asked as she came out of nowhere behind Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry, Edward, but there isn't enough room. There's barely any room for me and Faye as it is." Spike apologized.  
  
"Oh, Edward understands. Well, it's getting dark, so you may want to rest at my house for the night. There aren't anymore hotels or inns on Earth anymore. So, if you want to do that, or you can leave." Edward said as she walked in the direction of her house with her head low.  
  
"Oh, Edward, we would be happy to stay the night at your house! Heaven knows I could use my beauty sleep." Faye said as she walked up to Ed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay, I guess..." Spike said as he walked slowly behind them.  
  
As Spike, Faye and Edward walked to her (Edward's) house, Spike thought it was a little too quiet.  
  
"Hey, listen... do you guys mind if I whistle? It's too quiet..." Spike asked.  
  
"Sure, Spike-person!" Edward agreed as she looked behind her and Faye.  
  
So, Spike whistled his tune, carefully followed by the ears of Edward and Faye.  
  
"Spike, that was good! I think I've heard it somewhere before, though... I can't remember..." Faye said as she gave a little nervous giggle.  
  
"Oh, that's kinda funny you mention that..." Spike said with a nervous grin.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Faye asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing... nothing at all..." Spike said. "Ed, are we there yet?"  
  
Nobody replied. Spike looked next to Faye, and saw that Edward wasn't there.  
  
"Edward?! Where did you go?" Faye shouted as she cupped her hands around her mouth.  
  
"Edward left Spike-person and Faye Faye a long time ago!" Edward's voice said. "You guys just didn't pay attention!"  
  
"Edward, where are you?" Spike shouted.  
  
"Edward's right here!" Edward said as she popped up out of the ground.  
  
"Uh, Edward, I have a question... Do you live in the ground?" Faye asked with a blank face.  
  
"Uh-huh! Well, sort of, at least... It's okay, Faye Faye... you won't get dirty." Edward said as she walked closer to Spike and Faye. They (Spike and Faye) gave each other a blank face.  
  
"Did Edward make much sense just then? Oh, well, it happens often! Come on!" Edward said as she once again took Spike and Faye by the wrists and ran in the direction which she popped up.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Well, Ed, thanks for all your help. I'm sorry you couldn't come with us, but we'll come and see you again in the future. Goodbye, Edward." Faye said as she gave a flower she found to Edward.  
  
"See ya later, Ed. Thanks, again." Spike said as he gave Edward a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Spike-person and Faye Faye!" Edward said as she watched Spike and Faye sit down in Spike's ship.  
  
~ Spike's Ship ~  
  
"Man, I'm really going to miss her." Faye said as she looked out the window down to Edward, who smelled the flower Faye had given her.  
  
"How about Venus next? I heard there are some good restaurants and nice people there. How about it, Faye?" Spike asked as he started his ship.  
  
Spike had heard Faye start to sing.  
  
"Too much time has passed by to lament that we were deeply in love." Faye began as she closed her eyes.  
  
Spike immediately knew where he had heard that song before. It was his song that he always whistled, The Real Folk Blues.  
  
"The wind keeps blowing, while my heart cannot heal all the tears in it. Someone, cry for me with parched eyes..." Faye sang the second verse.  
  
At the same time, Faye sang "The Real Folk Blues", while Spike whistled the notes.  
  
"I only want to know what true sadness is... Sitting in muddy water isn't such a bad life..." Faye sang while Spike whistled.  
  
"If it ends after the first time..." Faye finished at the same time Spike did. Faye then opened her eyes, and looked at Spike. They both smiled at the same time, and left the planet Earth. 


	6. Session Six

Session Six The Big, Black Jet  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"Faye, I was wondering..." Spike questioned as he and Faye landed on the planet, Venus.  
  
"Yeah, what is it, Spike?" Faye replied.  
  
"Well, we're running out of Woolong, and I thought that maybe you could sing to make some money. You have a beautiful voice, and I know we can get some change. So, will you?" Spike asked as he helped Faye out of his ship.  
  
"Well, only if you help me. I thought of the words by listening to you, so I need you to whistle in he back." Faye replied.  
  
"Anything to get some extra Woolong..." Spike said as he grabbed some food out of his ship.  
  
As Spike and Faye walked past the busy shops on Venus, they saw a beautiful flower.  
  
"A Grey Ash... I think I've heard about these before..." Spike said as he tried to remember.  
  
"It says here that they can harm some people, but not all of them. Um, that sounds depressing..." Faye said as she looked at a card displayed in front of the flower.  
  
"I think this is the place for you to sing, Faye!" Spike said as he walked in front of a bar that had a sign reading "Free Woolong for Singers!" on it.  
  
"A bar? Don't you think we could do a little better?" Faye asked as she looked at Spike.  
  
"It's only natural for humans to be unsatisfied, Faye. Besides, it's just this one night! Two, at the most. What could go wrong?" Spike asked as he opened the door to the bar.  
  
As Spike and Faye walked in, they saw groups of men sitting at different tables playing card games. They also saw drunk men, swinging their full glasses of beer around, spilling it on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, bar tender? We'd like to see the manager." Spike said as he and Faye sat on a stool at the bar.  
  
"You're lookin at him. What do you kids want?" a man with missing teeth, messy hair and a dirty face asked Spike.  
  
"We're here about the Woolong for singing. We'd like to sing here." Faye answered.  
  
"Oh, sure! I thought you kids were lookin for a bounty. I've got one on my head, but nothing to serious. Is tonight okay with you kids?" the bar manager asked.  
  
"That's what we were planning! We'll be here around dusk. See you later, pops!" Spike said as he and Faye got off the stools and ran out the bar.  
  
Once again, Spike and Faye set off for a place to sleep. Unfortunately, they couldn't find any open spaces in any hotels or inns.  
  
"Are we going to sleep in your ship, Spike?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way. Whoa... hey, Faye, look over there!" Spike said as he pointed to a ship that looked about 10 times larger than Spike's.  
  
"Maybe that ship's owner has extra space on his ship!" Faye said with hope in her voice.  
  
"Let's go see!" Spike said as he ran toward the ship.  
  
As Spike and Faye reached the ship, they saw a kid with a piece of metal under his eye. He stood against the ship with his arms crossed.  
  
"'Cuse me, but me and my friend here were wondering if maybe you had any extra space on your ship that we could sleep?" Spike asked the kid.  
  
"Yeah, sure I do. How many nights will you be on Venus?" the kid asked Spike.  
  
"Maybe 2 days. We just need to make some extra Woolong. I'm Spike Spiegel, and this is Faye Valentine." Spike said as he introduced himself and Faye.  
  
"I'm Jet Black. This is my dog, Ein. And, this is my ship, the Bebop. It has enough room to fit 3 smaller ships, and a lot of people." Jet said as he introduced himself in reply.  
  
"Well, I've got a ship out further from town. Could I possibly store it in your ship until we leave?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure. What about your friend, Faye? Does she talk much?" Jet asked as he looked at Faye.  
  
"I do talk. It's just that I haven't had anything to say." Faye responded.  
  
"Well, go and get your ship, and we'll load it. I've got my own ship inside, plus another one I'm repairing. I've got food inside, if you're hungry." Jet said as he opened his ship and walked up the ramp, followed by Spike and Faye.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Well, Jet, we have to get going. We have to get to the bar by dusk, and get ready to sing, or at least Faye does. So, will you come along and watch us?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'd love to, but I'm so busy with the ship I'm repairing. Sorry..." Jet said as he walked with Spike and Faye outside. The sky was a pink-orange color, casting a red glow on the ground. It reminded Spike about Mars.  
  
"So, Spike... are you ready? I've got a big surprise tonight." Faye said as they reached the bar.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this..." Spike said as he once again walked to the bar.  
  
"You're those kids from earlier? Let's get going, already!" the manager said as he practically pushed Spike and Faye up on stage. Spike was sweating and shaking, while Faye was standing perfectly still.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Here are our two singers, Spike and Faye!" the manager said on the microphone.  
  
"Our first song is called The Real Folk Blues." Faye introduced.  
  
As Spike began whistling, Faye began singing. (A/N: Sorry, but right now I can't find my piece of paper with the lyrics on it... 3 ^.^ 3)  
  
When Faye finished the song, everybody in the bar clapped. It was a different crowd that earlier, so it gave Faye a nice feeling.  
  
"No, without the help from Spike, I'm going to sing some of my favorite songs. This one's called My Best Friend." (A/N: from the Pokemon Soundtrack "2 B A Master")  
  
"Til the end I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true, all the times that we have been through, you will always be my best friend..." Faye sang the first verse. Spike looked at her with big eyes in the crowd, waiting to hear more.  
  
"Here we are-on a new adventure, danger lurks- somewhere in the darkness, We are set-for surprises, even battle, we're a team-no one better mess with us!  
  
"If we stand as one, there's nothing to fear. We'll beat the darkness, and we'll stay right here. Time after time, that's how it will be, just you and me.  
  
"Til the end I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true, all the times that we have been through, you will always be my best friend...  
  
"Good friends-are those who stick together when there's sun and in the heavy weather. Smile after smile, that's how it will be, just you and me...  
  
"Til the end I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true, all the times that we have been through, you will always be my best friend...  
  
"Remember, when we first met? We had such fun, I will never forget... Since then, the times are so good, we've always stuck together like best friends should...  
  
"Til the end I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true, all the times that we have been through, you will always my best friend..."  
  
After Faye's solo song, everybody jumped up and clapped; Spike mostly. Somehow, he knew that song was for him. He just knew it, deep down... and he enjoyed the feeling he got when he was around her. 


	7. Session Seven

Session Seven Just the Two of Us  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"Faye, that was so cool! I have one question, though... was that song for me?" Spike asked as he and Faye walked back to Jet's ship.  
  
"How did you know?" Faye asked with a smile.  
  
"I could just tell... So, are you going to introduce two new songs tomorrow?" Spike asked.  
  
"You know it!" Faye replied. Then, Spike did something he had never done before... he put his arm around Faye's shoulders, and she didn't seem to mind. So, they walked like this until they reached the Bebop.  
  
~* Bebop *~  
  
"Hey, Jet! Where are you?" Spike shouted.  
  
"In here, making dinner! It's my special... bell peppers and beef!" Jet shouted in reply as he peeked around the corner.  
  
So, as Spike, Faye and Jet ate dinner, they all talked about what had happened earlier that night. Spike told Jet how incredibly amazing Faye was on stage, and Faye talked about how it felt when she was up on stage. Jet just sat there, and listened carefully.  
  
"So, Jet, will you come and see me tomorrow night?" Faye asked.  
  
"Sure, if you want me to. By how Spike told me how you were, I figured I couldn't miss the famous Faye Valentine..." Jet said as he took Spike and Faye's dinner plates.  
  
"Thanks, Jet. Listen, do you have any bath tubs in this ship?" Faye asked in curiosity.  
  
"Well, I've got a shower, if that'll work. It has warm water, and good pressure..." Jet replied.  
  
"That's fine! After I take a shower, I'm going to bed..." Faye said as she yawned and stretched.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Well, Faye, are you ready to sing again?" Spike asked the next night as he, Faye and Jet left the Bebop.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's go!" Faye replied with happiness in her voice.  
  
And once again, Faye was up on stage, in what looked like the same crowd as the following night, only with a few more people.  
  
"Okay, I'm back... and I'm going to sing two more songs... so, the first one is called Together, Forever." Faye introduced.  
  
"You've been such a good friend, I've known you since I don't know when. We've got lots of friends, but they come and go. Even though we've never said it, there's something that the two of us both know...  
  
"Together, forever, no matter how long... From now until the end of time, we'll be together, and you can be sure that forever in a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more...  
  
"Always gone that extra mile, depended on you all the while. Even in the good and bad times, you will see, from now until our journey's end, you know you can always count on me...  
  
"Together, forever, no matter how long... From now until the end of time, we'll be together, and you can be sure that forever in a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more...  
  
"No matter where out destiny leads, I'll be there for you, always come through, and that you can believe...  
  
"Together, forever, no matter how lone... From now until the end of time, we'll be together, and you can be sure that forever in a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more..." Faye finished. Once again, she got a huge roar from the crowd, the loudest being Spike and Jet.  
  
"Now, this is my last song, and it's slow, so here it goes..." Faye said as she got ready to sing again.  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars and moon... We both know we've got something on our minds. We won't admit, but it's true...  
  
"You look at me, I look away...  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start... I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart... Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you...  
  
"I practice all the things that I could say, line by line, every word... I tell myself today could be the day, but every time, I lose my nerve.  
  
"I look at you, you look away...  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start... I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart... Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you...  
  
"Why, why do you turn away? It must be you're afraid like me... I try, but I can't pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do... Can't you see?  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start... I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart... Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you..."  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Here you go, kids. All the Woolong you earned... plus some extra... if I may ask, Ms. Valentine, will you come and visit us again?" the manager of the bar asked.  
  
"It would be an honor, sir..." Faye said as she bowed in front of the man.  
  
As Spike, Faye and Jet left the bar, they noticed it was almost midnight.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to turn in for the night after I take a shower... Good night, guys..." Faye said as she climbed into the ship and walked in the direction of the shower.  
  
"Listen, Spike? If you want to stay on the Bebop, you're more than welcome too! Faye is, also! So, think about it, okay? Night, Spike..." Jet said as he walked to his bedroom.  
  
"Night, Jet..." Spike said as he laid down on the couch.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Faye, I have another question... Jet told me last night that we could stay on the Bebop if we wanted to. I think it's a great idea, but I needed to know what you would say before I told Jet... so, what do you think?" Spike asked Faye the next morning.  
  
"Well, I don't know... I'm actually comfortable in your ship, believe it or not... but, Jet's ship has a shower, and a nice bed, so I'd have to agree! My answer is yes..." Faye said as she thought about the good parts of being with Jet for the rest of her life.  
  
"Great! I'll go tell him..." Spike said as he ran back on the ship to tell Jet the great news.  
  
I wonder if I can pick where we go next... I know! Let's go back to Earth! Faye thought to herself as she ran back on the ship to ask Jet after Spike.  
  
~* The Bebop *~  
  
"Jet? I've got a request... can we go to Earth?" Faye asked as she finally found Jet, messing with his Bonsai.  
  
"Well, I don't know... we were actually planning to go back to Mars... but sure! Why not?" Jet agreed.  
  
"Cool!" Faye said as she ran off to find Spike.  
  
"Spike, guess what!" Faye said as she found Spike with his ship.  
  
"What, Faye?" Spike asked with sarcasm.  
  
"We're going back to Earth! We're going to see Edward again!" Faye said as she ran toward Spike.  
  
"Really?" Spike replied with sarcasm, again...  
  
"Spike, what's your problem? Why are you answering me like this? You've never done this before... I'm worried, Spike..." Faye said as she looked into Spike's eyes.  
  
"I don't know why, Faye... I think I need rest, or maybe some time away from you, which ever comes first..." Spike said as he walked past Faye with his hands in his back pockets.  
  
"Spike, please..." Faye said as Spike left the room.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll leave..." Faye muttered to herself.  
  
"AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" she finished with a yell as she walked over to the ship Jet was repairing. "I can take care of myself..." 


	8. Session Eight

Session Eight Faye's in Trouble... Again  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"Hey, Spike! Have you seen Faye? I can't find her anywhere on the ship..." Jet asked as he walked outside, only to find Spike.  
  
"You're worried about her? She's a big girl... she can take care of herself..." Spike replied as he walked further into town.  
  
"She took the Redtail, Spike! She doesn't know how to fly!" Jet shouted.  
  
"No, she didn't... I've got the key..." Spike said as he patted his stomach.  
  
"Do you mean what I think you mean, Spike? You better give me that key, or you'll get it..." Jet threatened as he caught up to Spike.  
  
Spike turned around, and stared at Jet. After a minute, he started to hack something up his throat. He spat out the key, and held it in his hand.  
  
"Spike, that's nasty. I don't want it now..." Jet said as he walked away from Spike, who swallowed the key once again.  
  
All of a sudden, Spike and Jet heard somebody scream.  
  
"Was that Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
"I suppose... only because Ein can't scream like that... Let's go see what's wrong with her now." Jet suggested.  
  
"Faye, what is it?" Jet asked as he walked onto the Bebop.  
  
But, Faye was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Uh, Spike... you may want to come and see this..." Jet said as he waved Spike over to the ship room.  
  
"What is it now?" Spike asked as he walked into the room after Jet. "Wh-Where's my ship?"  
  
"Faye..." Spike and Jet said at the same time.  
  
"Well, would it surprise you?" Jet asked after a minute.  
  
"Not really... but, it was mine, after all... I've got to go and find her." Spike said as he ran to the control room of the Bebop.  
  
"Spike, wait a minute! I have all the equipment to help track her! All I have to do is type in your name, and your age... simple, right?" Jet asked as he typed in Spike's name and age into his computer.  
  
"There she is... around Earth... that's where she wanted to go, isn't it?" Jet asked as he looked up at Spike, who was over Jet's shoulder.  
  
"Whoa... that's not right... where did it go? It disappeared..." Spike noticed as he pointed at the screen. "Do we have anyway to contact her, Jet?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on. We can see her without her knowledge. Just a second, and... there!" Jet said as he typed in some more junk.  
  
"Ah, man! I'm not going to get to Earth with all this gunfire to Spike's ship... somebody please help me!" Faye screamed as she stared into the dark sky of space. She hadn't even noticed Spike and Jet were watching her.  
  
"Let's go, Spike! She could die!" Jet said as he marked a course leading to Faye.  
  
"Whatever... let's just hope she doesn't use my ray gun... heaven knows I could use another problem..." Spike said to himself.  
  
"Faye, are you there? Can you hear me, Faye?" Spike called out into the communicator that Jet let him borrow.  
  
"Spike? Spike, is that you? Please help me, Spike..." Faye said faintly on the other line.  
  
"We're coming, Faye, hold on..." Spike replied.  
  
"Spike, we're going into hyper space now!" Jet called from the controls.  
  
"Let's go, Jet!" Spike shouted.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Faye? Where are you?" Spike muttered to himself as he scanned the sky for his red ship. They had just come out of hyper space, so Spike and Jet were a little sick.  
  
"Spike, I found it! It's right over there!" Jet said as he looked at a map displayed on the screen of the controls.  
  
"Alright, I'm going out. Catch ya later, Jet!" Spike said as he ran off for an anti-gravity suit.  
  
"Spike, hold on a second! At least take my communicator..." Jet said as he threw it to Spike.  
  
"Thanks a lot, pal... I'll be back..." Spike said as he put on his helmet and walked to the door.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Faye, please let you still be alive..." Spike said as he floated in midair towards his ship and Faye. "Faye, if you're still there, just say something..." he instructed on his communicator.  
  
"The Real Folk Blues..." he heard Faye sing in reply. She sounded very faint, but he could still hear her well enough.  
  
"Faye, I'm coming..." Spike said as he reached his ship. Parts of it were floating aimlessly in space, but he didn't mind. All he cared about was finding Faye.  
  
"Faye! Faye, are you okay?" Spike asked as he shook Faye when he finally reached her.  
  
"I only want to know what true sadness is..."Faye sang.  
  
"Sitting in muddy water isn't such a bad life..." Spike sang.  
  
"If it ends after the first time..." they finished together. Then, Faye fainted.  
  
"Jet, I've got her! Get over here so we can get her medical help!" Spike said over the communicator. He looked around the rubble of his ship to find an anti-gravity suit, and finally found one. He put it over Faye, and moved toward the direction of the Bebop.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Will she be fine, Jet?" Spike asked behind Jet as he wrapped Faye's forehead with bandages.  
  
"She's going to need lots of rest, but she'll be fine..." Jet said as he cut off the end of the bandage.  
  
"Come on, Spike... let's get to bed... I'm beat..." Jet said as he finally finished taking care of Faye.  
  
"No... I'm staying right here with her. I've done this before, and I'm not going to leave her side..." Spike said as he sat across the table where Faye was resting.  
  
After a moment of Jet clanking around, getting ready for bed, the ship grew quiet.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Faye..." Spike said as he got up and kissed Faye on the forehead. He got a small blanket, and laid back down on the couch. He stared at Faye for a moment, then fell asleep. 


	9. Session Nine

Session Nine Back to Earth, and Back to Edward  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cowboy Bebop characters or lyrics, or any lyrics from the Pokemon soundtrack, "2 B A Master". All credit goes to the creators and writers!  
  
"Good morning, Faye..." Spike said as he watched Faye roll over on the couch. "You've been asleep for three days, ya know..."  
  
"It feels like a bullet hit my head... Where are we?" Faye asked as she shielded her eyes from the rising sun through the window.  
  
"Planet Earth..." Spike said with a smile on his face. "And look who came to visit you, Faye Faye..."  
  
"Is Faye Faye okay?" Ed asked Spike.  
  
"Edward, is that you?" Faye asked as she saw a blurry picture of somebody.  
  
"Yes, Ed is here for Faye Faye... and to give you this..."Ed said as she handed Faye a flower.  
  
"Thank you, Edward... this means a lot to me..." Faye said as she sat up and looked at the flower. Ed got a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Well, well, well... I see Faye's awake this morning..." Jet said as he brought a tray in the room filled with breakfast food.  
  
"Ed, have you met Jet yet?" Faye asked.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Jet-person!" Ed said as she reached her hand out for Jet to shake.  
  
"Jet-person?" Jet asked as he leaned closer to Spike.  
  
"Don't ask. According to Ed, I'm Spike-person, and that's Faye Faye..." Spike replied.  
  
"Okay, now I got it..." Jet said as he rolled his eyes. He then placed the tray of food down on the table.  
  
"Let's see... eggs, bacon, rice, and a biscuit... nice going, Jet..." Spike said as he looked at his plate full of food.  
  
"It looks delicious, Jet-person!" Ed said as she grabbed her fork and dug right into her plate. No sooner than she started, she had food all over her face.  
  
Suddenly, Spike remembered his dream. He remembered the bench, his reflection being broken by rain drops, and everybody sitting with him.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have something to do..." Spike said as he got up and walked off the ship.  
  
"Spike, wait!" he heard Faye shout behind him.  
  
"What, Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
"What's the matter? Please, tell me, Spike..." Faye asked as she took one of Spike's hands and held it with both of hers.  
  
Spike took a deep breath, and told her the dream.  
  
"It was a rainy day, and I was sitting alone on a bench somewhere. I looked down on a puddle, and saw my reflection being broken by rain drops. Suddenly, I saw you, Jet and Edward sitting next to me. I was then awoken, and that's all I can remember." Spike told her. As he looked over at her, she had such a serious look in her eyes.  
  
After a moment's silence, Faye finally spoke. "It sounds confusing, somehow... I mean, this is your first time meeting everybody in you life..."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Spike replied.  
  
"Are you going to tell Jet and Ed your dream?" Faye asked him.  
  
"No, not just yet. I'll wait for the perfect time. But, I'm thinking Ed's going to be spending the rest of her days on the Bebop..." Spike replied.  
  
"So tell me... what happened to you three days ago, Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
"I was upset with you that day... so I tried to get revenge by stealing the ship Jet was repairing. But, the key was gone... (Spike grinned) So, I stole your ship, instead. That's when I met them. The ISSP. They thought I had stolen your ship, so they fired at me. Or maybe somebody put a bounty on my head, I don't know... I tried to escape, but I was too late. I got hit in the shoulder, and that's it... that's all I remember." Faye replied as she looked at her bandaged shoulder.  
  
"That's terrible. Is your arm okay?" Spike asked as he looked at it.  
  
"It still hurts, so I can't do much. I think I remember something else..." Faye said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What? What do you remember?" Spike asked.  
  
"Somebody... was holding me, and singing to me... we sang together... then, I fainted." Faye said as she opened her eyes. Spike knew it was him, but she didn't. He wanted her to figure it out.  
  
~* The Bebop *~  
  
"Hey, listen Jet? I was wondering, if we could have Edward on the Bebop... would that be okay?" Faye asked Jet.  
  
"I already said yes to Edward, so it's a done deal." Jet replied.  
  
"Edward's staying!" Ed shouted behind the wall. She started jumping up and down. 


End file.
